The present invention relates to plastic clips, and particularly to plastic clips useful as clothes pins for hanging articles on a clothes line.
The conventional clothes pin is made of wood and is formed with a pair of spaced legs which wedge the article to the clothes line. Another commonly used clothes pin includes jaws pivotally mounted on a coil spring which urges the jaws to their closed position for clamping the article on the clothes line. Both of these conventional types of clothes pins, considering the large number normally required, are relatively expensive to produce and are also relatively bulky to store.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel plastic clip which may be produced in volume and at low cost, and which is particularly useful as a clothes pin.